


Pyrrha's Big Day!

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: A commission, so I was payed to write this~.Anyway, Jaune and Pyrrha are dating, only Jaune's like, totally inadequate~. So depending on which route y'all choose, Pyrrha either gets bred by Ruby or.. Bred by Nora~!Huah~How I'll be doing it here is.Chapter 1 = StartChapter 2 = Ruby route.Chapter 3 = Nora route.





	1. Chapter 1

Unf, hahnn... Squeak. The bed creaked idly beneath the pair, soft little mewls of pleasure filling the air. Jaune's hips swung forwards enthusiastically, sinking his shaft deep, deep into Pyrrha's pussy.   
"Ahnn.. Maybe you could just..." Pyrrha gasped, her legs spread apart, a forced smile on her face. "Just a little bit..." She gripped at the blonde boy's hips, pushing them back ever so slightly.  
"Like this?" Jaune gasped back in response, he wasn't sure what she was asking for. But he'd give his girlfriend anything she wanted! Rolling his hips forwards into her touch.  
"Ah... Yes. I suppose this is fine." the Redhead smiled, pushing her tits forwards gently the boy above her pounds down forwards all the same.  
"Like this?" Jaune was filled with a newfound sense of confidence! Pyrrha nodded her head slowly, a harsh swallow escaping her lips. "Then.. Here it comes!" the blonde boy shoved his hips alll the way forwards, thwapping his pelvis into her own as he let out a low little growl. "Hah.. Yeah..." His eyes rolled ever so slightly as the ruby red condom filled to the brim. His dick shuddered at a steady pace, twitching within her pristine walls. As Jaune's balls deflated, he slowly wriggles his hips backwards. The bulbous tip of that inflated balloon slips from Pyrrha's cuntlips. "What should we do with it?"  
Pyrrha gave a soft smile as she watched her boyfriends fingers unravel the spermicide laced thing from his length. Tying a loose knot in the base to stop any of that cum from bubbling out, "Is the trash fine, or must we flush it?"   
"Uhh, I'll flush it, wouldn't want it laying around..." Jaune gave a soft laugh, rearing to his feet. He smiled down at the pantyless girl, "How was that for you?" his deflated dick dangled happily as he strides towards their bathroom.  
"It was...." She knew to say 'great', yet couldn't bring herself to lie like that! Pyrrha wrapped up in thought for a moment. Fine? Adequate? Acceptable? "Fun!" she cried over the sound of the toilet being flushed. Jaune nodded his head, watching the ruby red balloon vanish beneath the waves.  
"You bet."

Pyrrha glanced down at her phone, a text from Nora. She instinctively gnawed at her lip, her firey haired teammate had been flirting with her for weeks. Promising her... Things.   
"I'm headed out." Jaune smiles, kissing the girl on her forehead as she lay in bed, "See you later?"  
"Sure."   
The pit of despair that washed over her gut let Pyrrha know she couldn't go on like this, she flicks past Nora's vulgar text message, and thumbs up her contact list. Ruby.. She could talk to Ruby about this, get some relationship advice.


	2. Pyrrha's Big Day [RUBY ROUTE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha turns to Ruby for some relationship advice~  
> Ruby gladly delivers.

Ruby's fingers curled right into Pyrrha's thighs, "Come on, it'll be fun!" the eager girl grins as she grips those legs and hoists them up slowly.  
"If you think... It'll help our relationship." Pyrrha gulps, her juicy thighs melt apart. Her cunt twitches softly against her plain black panties. A little dribble of wetness escaping into her shorts. Her friend was so eager! Those strong fingers massaging her thighs, her pale legs melt apart. Pyrrha nods her head, "For Jaune." and she reaches her hand forwards, sinking her fingers beneath Ruby's skirt, she was about to yank those panties down, her friend practically hunched atop her, but she only managed to let out a little squeak!  
"What's the matter?" Ruby grins, her heated slab of pantyclad cockmeat thrust against Pyrrha's fingers, "Too big?" even concealed by her skirt, there was no denying that Ruby was hung like a stallion! Jaune was no slouch but still.. He could scarce compare to this.  
"It's not that." Pyrrha wasn't lying either, gasping gently her fingers start to shift of their own accord. Slowly palming along Ruby's thick shaft, up and down, up and down. Her wrist rolls into that twitching bitchbreaker, Ruby letting out a low gentle growl as a thick bead of preseed oozed from the tip of her shaft. "I'm simply not sure..." The redhead pouts, her eyes falling away from that twitching fuckstick.  
Ruby gave a wide and friendly smile to the other. Clasping her fingers against Pyrrha's cheek, "You two are a real cute couple!" Ruby spoke so sweetly as her dick was slowly wanked off. "I'm just going to help my friend have some amazing sex with her boyfriend." splrt. Ruby's shaft shuddered, a sticky strand of clear white liquid splurts along Pyrrha's arm, splattering across her wrist while she gently tugged that prick.  
"Yes, that's right. You're tutoring me." ulp. A thick mouthful of spit wormed its way down the Nikos' throat, she was still nervous, but the other's soft smile soothed her. "And.. It'll be our little secret."  
"Yeah~" Ruby's hips push forwards harshly. "Our little secret." she repeats. Tilting her head down, into Pyrrha's own. She puckers up sweetly, and Pyrrha can't help but nervously oblige. Mhmfff~ Their wet lips smack together, and Pyrrha's grip on Ruby's shaft hardens, jerking that length all the more enthusiastically. Pyrrha lets Ruby take the lead on the kiss, her head tilting ever so slightly, leaning into the kiss.  
Ruby's tongue slowly, playfully traces along Pyrrha's lips, the redhead slowly parts them. Finding her lips wrapped softly around the tip of Ruby's tongue. That writhing muscle wriggles forwards gently, she can't help but let out an inquisitive moan as that tongue lurches into her face. Her toes curled some beneath her. Pyrrha's thighs instinctively rub together, her sweet friend pushing into her. "Mhmfff!" she moans, getting pushed back onto the bed.  
"Hello to you too~" Ruby let out a playful little laugh, her gooey precum streaks over Pyrrha's gut, " Both hands now." the girl ushered a gentle pant, and her cheating partner eagerly squeezed her second hand around that dick. Pyrrha was on her back, smiling up at the other, jerking that shaft with both palms. A glistening clear string of preseed wriggling from the tip of Ruby's crown and splattering along her belly.

Ruby softly wriggled her asscheeks down, down. Siddling her booty across Pyrrha's tummy and settling just beneath her lap. The redhead was still pumping that dick. Slow, deliberate jerks. Her palms caress the base of that twitching spire before sliding alll the way up to the tippy top. Coating her digits in Ruby's excessive pre, she then slathers that cock in its natural lubricant. Her smaller friend hoists up her skirt, and snags her panties down~.  
They sling from one thigh to the other, with a gentle wriggle of Pyrrha's hips Ruby has them dangling off of just one ankle alone. Swiftly replaced by Ruby's fat cock. Still getting pumped, and jerked, and stroked. The uncut tip tickled Ruby's cuntlips, each jerk had that foreskin smooching her cuntlips, before the glistening wet crown of Ruby's glorious fuckstick was rubbing against it. "Bare.." Pyrrha mumbled out half a thought to herself.  
"There's no better way~." Ruby smiles, sinking her fingers into Pyrrha's thighs, she slowly lifts up the other's curves. "This is good, right? Tell him you like this." she encouraged her friend, hoisting the Nikos's knees towards her head, bending her over herself into half a mating press. She rolls her hips forwards once more, that cockhead dragging along Pyrrha's snatch. The jerking slowed down, Pyrrha far too busy biting at her lip and writhing in pleasure.  
The delightful foreplay had her cuntlips twitching with need, a faint little splutter of girlish precum gushing along the underside of Ruby's shaft. She wanted this, bad. She'd never felt like this for Jaune before. Not during sex, at least. A knot wound itself deeper into her stomach, as she soothed the worry in her throat with another fat mouthful of spit.

Gulp~.

"I'm going to put it in now." Ruby smiled down at the other. That cocktip meshed right against Pyrrha' folds, she stared down at it. Beneath her sweet red skirt, her glistening cunt twitched with need. She wanted this bad.  
"Please.. Do." Pyrrha shimmies her hips downwards, meshing her cuntlips right against that crown.  
Ruby -naturally- obliges, and firmly pumps her hips forwards. Pyrrha let out a weak little gasp as that length plungered into her folds, inch after inch of that thick spire easing its way into Pyrrha's cunt. She couldn't help but let out a moan of absolute delight, her back arching. That dick didn't stop. Inch after inch of Ruby's length just thrusts deeper, and deeper. The girl atop her pumping into that cunt firmly.  
The faintest sound of flesh meeting flesh signified that Ruby was as deep as she was going to get in one clean pump~. Those dangling nuts kissed against Pyrrha's asshole, and the Redhead's cunt began to feel a faint twinge of need within her. As that cock withdraws, Ruby's body pulling back some. Her womb began to burn with desire, she'd only been latched onto that cock for a good 10 seconds, but she was already addicted. "Deeper." she begs her friend.  
"With pleasure~" Ruby slams her hips forwards! A firm, giddy thrust, sinking that drooling spire straight into that moaning cunt! Her hands slipped from Pyrrha's thighs, gripping at her ankles and pushing them back harder! She was definitely mating pressing this bitch now. The pleasant stench of sex gave Ruby a dopey grin on her lips, that pink cunt clinging to her cock while she slams it deeper.   
Only to pull her hips back, and pump all the harder into her walls! Pyrrha was letting out moan after moan, gasp after gasp. Her cunt soaked that dick to the core, her outfit soaked through with sweat and arousal.

The rhythmic pounding felt like it lasted days, Pyrrha and Ruby worked in tandem, not afraid to hurt the other's ego, Pyrrha didn't hesitate to let out a "That's it! Right there!" as Ruby ushered her own slutty commands! The beautiful unison had Pyrrha's cunt burning with need, her ass lifts, and she offers her cunt completely to the other.  
"I'm gonna..." Ruby felt those finger thick cumveins bulging out along her cock.  
"Inside!" Pyrrha cried~. Ruby didn't object. Her hips pound forwards, her pelvis CRASHES into Pyrrha's own. Their crotches greedily make out as the Redhead kicks her ankles free from Ruby's grip, and digs them into her back. Her ankles rub together as her legs squeeze tight around Ruby's frame, holding her, balls deep, into that pussy. The shuddering cock unloads~.  
Hot thick strands of creamy white sperm streak within the invincible girl's cunt, the pairs breathing synchronized, each little gasp and mewl of utter pleasure sending another wave of delight coursing through their fuck doused frame's. Pyrrha reaches down, cradling her rapidly swelling belly~. Stroking at her engorged gut, her womb bulging like a goddamn balloon from the heated, intoxicating seed Ruby dumped into her. "Sorry Jaune~." Pyrrha giggled.  
Ruby leans down, mashing her lips into Pyrrha's. Her tongue thrusts forwards and the girl eagerly sucks it down. Chunky white ropes of virile cream ooze from that pussy and streak along Pyrrha's asscheeks, her legs still locked around Ruby's waist. The dark haired girl atop her leans all the way forwards, falling atop her friend as they lock tongues so passionately.


	3. Pyrrha's Big Day [NORA ROUTE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha gives in to Nora's slutty advances~ And poor Jaune watches~.

THWAP! Nora's massive, drooling monster strikes firmly between Pyrrha's bare asscheeks. The redhead squeaks out softly below, her eyes wide with a mixture of fear and delight. "W-Wait!" the girl grunts, gripping at her ankles, her fat ass stuck out behind her, "Not so loud." her head tilts back over her shoulder as she gave a pleading look to her ginger friend.  
"Reeelax~" Nora rolled her hips into that ass in time with her delighted saying. "He's tied down. We can be as loud as we want, there's nothing he can do~." Pyrrha's heart raced at Nora's callous comment. Her cuntlips twitched the whole while that massive slab of superior dickmeat rams into her asscrack. Nora's low hanging balls swing towards her body, clapping into her cuntlips. Pencil-thick veins rushing to the surface of her throbbing cock.   
"Is this really how you treat a friend?"   
"You asked for a bang~" Nora's triumphant smirk just grows even wider, peeling her hips back softly to prod the tip of her length right against Pyrrha's ripe cuntlips. "So I'm going to give you one~." 

THRUST~!

Pyrrha screamed aloud in absolute pleasure, in the blink of an eye she'd gone from having that cocktip mesh against her cuntlips, to being completely, utterly skewered! Her gut bulged immensely as the sheer size of Nora's breed happy beast made itself at home in her body! Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, but her body was trembling all over! It was pure electric, the immense pleasure of getting FUCKED like an animal drove her wild! 

Jaune stirred in his sleep, his arms and legs tied down completely, "Mhmm.. Baby.." The blonde boy pants as his eyes began to slowly open. Groggy and blurry, he could scarcely make out the blob of shapes and colours at the foot of his bed. He lifts his arm to rub at his eye, before finding it's stuck down. "What the..." The faint amount of confusion helps him to awake. Opening his eyes completely to see his girlfriends gorgeous udders dangling before his eyes, bouncing towards her face with every hard thrust!   
"Bang~! Crash~! Zooom~!" Nora let out ecstatic little exclamations as she shoved the bent over girl towards her lover! The boy trapped in bed!! His lover at the foot, her fat ass CLAPS each time Nora's pelvis strikes into her rear! Pyrrha letting out moan after moan beneath him.   
"P-Pyrrha!" Jaune cries, leaping upright as best he can. The bindings catch and he grunts once more. Nora can't help but laugh!   
"Morning Jaune~! Me and Pyrrha are doing some team building exercises! Want a closer look?" the Valkyrie spoke so sweetly, the whole while the fleshy wet SCHLORP'S echoed around.

CLAP~ THWAP~ SMACK~ 

Her rhythmic pounding drives straight into that cunt, brutalizing the girl from behind. "W-What? No!" the distraught boy gawps. Nora didn't care, why would she? With Pyrrha unable to stammer out any coherent words, her cheeks a deep red, her tongue lolling all the way out. Nora released Pyrrha's asscheeks, and instead grasps at her wrists. Forcing her teammate to release her ankles, and SHOVE her tits all the way forwards!  
Pyrrha's arms were yanked behind her back! Nora swings her hips forwards, and HOISTS Pyrrha into the air! Her cunt clamps and an incoherent squeal fills the air! Jaune's dick hardens at the moan.  
Pyrrha was left dangling off of that cock, her womb speared by Nora's breedstick, stretched around that shaft! Nora tottered forwards, stumbling towards the foot of that bed with a taller girl dangling on her dick! 

Thud~

Pyrrha's knees hit the soft blankets on either side of her boyfriend and his stiffy dick. Her arms still held behind her, yanked on with every deep dive of Nora's hips, Jaune's mortified face inches from her dangling udders. He stares, and stares, while she moans and moans! Spit pours from Pyrrha's agape maw, her tongue sloshing with every eager pump! Dangling dumbly from her lips, "That's no way to be, Jaune~!" Nora cried behind the girl. "We need to work together~!"  
"So why don't you enjoy this~?" Nora beams down at the poor boy. Pyrrha's whole body bounced beneath her. Speared completely on her incredibly hung length. Jaune could only gulp weakly, before leaning his face forwards, hoisting his back to press his face softly against his girlfriend's bouncing udders. "See? Much better." Nora drools behind the duo, "This is the best couple time ever, right P!"   
"Ghrbhrleeee~" her eyes rolled back into her skull, Jaune's tongue lapped against her rock hard nipple. Her pussy squelched again and again. Pyrrha's eyes shoot wide open as Nora lets out an ecstatic giggle.  
"Feel that?" the redhead moans. Her partner's gut stretched obscenely. "That's your womb, begging to be bred." her cockhead rams right against Pyrrha's most private parts. Her cervix making out with Nora's domineering crown. That sweet little barrier was being positively bludgeoned. Each little stab of Nora's hips crashing her cockhead right against that womb. Again, and again, and again.   
Her frantic pace only grew more desperate, Jaune weakly stares down towards his crotch, several gooey splatters of girlish preslime streaking from the Nikos's thighs and staining their bed, his body. She was soaked through, utterly broken on Nora's fat cock~. "Yes..~!" Pyrrha finally stammers, sloshing her fat ass back into Nora's lap. THWAP~ Her jiggly asscheeks tremble and shake, and her cunt gobbles that length down to the hilt. Jaune silently wished he had a better view of his girlfriends perfect pussy stretched around their teammate's cunt.  
He imagined that shuddering fuckstick pumping rope after rope of the Valkyrie's thick seed into her womb. Dripping from around that cunt and splattering all over his face. He shuddered, pushing his hips forwards~. He creamed~. The sticky wet patch in his pants spreading out as Nora let out a laugh. "Cumming~." Nora sweetly soothed in a singsong voice. She sweetly lifts her own hips up, just ever so slightly. Nora on her tippy toes. Pyrrha's perfect booty meshed into her lap.  
That shuddering length was even hotter than anything in Jaune's imagination. His girlfriend seeded atop his bound body, a massive torrent of that incredible, gooey cumload streaks straight into that juicy, ripe cunt. Rope after rope of that hot, white seed brands the redhead's cunt. Her bareback load bulging out that belly. Soon, hot white chunks of Nora's thick seed oozed from around that stretched apart cunt.

Splat~

That massive cumload splattered onto the bed below. Nora lets out a sigh, and drops Pyrrha atop her boyfriend. The broken bitch rubs at her swollen, pregnant belly. Nora smiles, and presses a cute pink stamp right against her par'dner's belly. A pristine pink heart, stylized exactly like Nora's own insignia! Stretched out by her bulging belly. "You and me~" Nora leans down over the girl as she writhes atop Jaune. "We're a team~." Nora's tongue lunges forwards, swirling along the other's lips, eagerly pumping into her maw.

 

Grimm Timeline~.  
Pyrrha's outfit was in shreds around her, she rolls her hips backwards as the beowulf's massive claw grips at the back of her head, and rams it into the ground. "Harder!" she cries, her cheek meshed into the dirt, that candy red knot stretching out her pussy. The furred creature was just one of many to mount her~. He wasn't even alone! She was in the middle of a pack of the beasts, her ass lifted high into the air behind her. That ripe, sweet slit utterly claimed by the beast's monster cock.  
"Get over here big guy.." Pyrrha's outstretched palm curled into another knotted, monsterous cock. Tracing her fingers along the indiivduals spines that decorated the base of that savage cock, her eyes rolled in delight as her pussy was tottally, completely bred. Again~.  
As that massive load pours into her snatch, the several creampies from before were forced out. Splrrrt~. Her thighs caked in grimm spunk, her bulging belly shifts slightly. Tribal red markings forming on her gut. Highlighting her eyes~.  
Pyrrha's skin grew paler and paler, her body growing more feral with every pump. She crawls, on her hands and knees along the forest ground. Her face stretched hungrily along a twitching, pulsating spire of candy red dickmeat. She waves her ass, her 'tail' lifted~. Her back turned completely on her old life, she was no better than a feral beast. Eyes shining ruby red, a feral hunger in her body. In her well used cunt.  
The pregnant bitch bathed in Grimm spunk, and came out the other side as a true broodmother. She didn't just belong to the Grimm, she was one.


End file.
